


Взгляд

by LRaien



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Перси смотрел прямо в эти холодные печальные глаза. Любому другому бы они показались невыразительными, но Перси мог понимать, что испытывает существо, с которым он встретился взглядом.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 1





	Взгляд

Перси смотрел прямо в эти холодные печальные глаза. Любому другому бы они показались невыразительными, но Перси мог понимать, что испытывает существо, с которым он встретился взглядом.

Это было безнадёжное осознание своего ближайшего будущего, неотвратимого и ужасного. Сдирание кожи — медленное, методичное отрывание при помощи острого ножа. Затем точное движение вспорет брюхо, и, словно этого мало, тем же ножом будут аккуратно и методично выковыривать внутренности, презрительно отбрасывая их в сторону — ещё тёплые, скользкие от слизи и крови. После чего одним рубящим движением будет отделена голова, а тело — рассечено надвое, чтобы было удобнее извлечь сочное филе.  
Ну а после этого надругательства над трупом экзекутор поджарит оставшееся на медленном огне.

Усилием воли Перси отвёл взгляд от аквариума с надписью «ЖИВАЯ РЫБА» и сдавленно произнёс:  
— Аннабет, в следующий раз мы пойдём в другой магазин.


End file.
